massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
(RP) The Agni Legacy
Recently, a place known as Gana-Isha was discovered. However, the Agni drove back the invaders, for a long history belonged to that fallen kingdom, and now there is a huge turning point for the Agni. Let me begin from the start of the Agni though. Long ago, Lord Careael of Gana-Isha helped the fiery kingdom and its residents prosper. They fended off invaders for years and years until Careael met the one opponent that he could not defeat. A human necromancer summoned the dark souls of the Underworld and attacked Gana-Isha. Although the Agni loyally protected their kingdom and survived the attack, Careael didn't. Ownership of Gana-Isha was immediately passed onto his 12 year old son, Daemus. Although his early coming of leadership slightly worried the Agni, he proved a wonderous leader. He trained day and night to protect Gana-Isha and kept it safe for quite a while, and to the Agni (because of their bewilderingly long lifespan.), "quite a while" was 148 years. Around when Daemus turned 160, the humans found out about Gana-Isha and invaded it. At this time, one of the greatest battles began. The humans tried to steal the ancient relics of Gana-Isha and defeat the hellborn population of the Agni. Likewise, the Agni were trying to defend their precious kingdom from the humans and drive them back into the realms from whence they came. Over time, the humans began to draw in a wide span of races. Elves, Orcs, Yanars, Tigrans, and even Maiars invaded Gana-Isha, but under the guidance of Daemus, the Agni continued to defend their kingdom. When the war turned for the Agni, and they began to struggle to defend their kingdom, they knew their only hope was to find an ally. The only one they could possibly think of that was left though was the Undead, and they had a strong hate for them, as their leading necromancer of the Underworld had attacked them many years ago and killed their great king Careael. Daemus and the Agni put their emotions aside and proposed a treaty between the Undead and the Agni. The Undead eventually accepted after months of negotiation and cornered the invaders. The mere sight of the undead terrified the invaders but with the invaders distracted, the Agni's greatest spellcasters closed the gateway into Gana-Isha. The invaders were trapped, and the Agni and Undead were plowing through their forces. However, the invaders' forces were so large, that the battle raged on for 4 years after its current 6 year span. After those 4 years, the invaders who had made hidden shelters in Gana-Isha tried to take one last stand. Among them was a group of wise leaders. There was a leader from each race. The battle lasted only 1 year more for the kings were very powerful and able to hold off entire platoons of both the Agni and Undead alone. Daemus managed to capture the king of the humans, Lyrid, and drained him of all the information that he could possibly get out of him. It turned out that the invaders had attacked for religious reasons. A group of Maiar missionaries had spread word that the Agni were demonic creatures planning to take over the realms and capture every last person of every race and every gender. The Maiars had always despised the Agni so they spread the myth to frighten the other races into invading Gana-Isha. Lyrid said that anyone who knew this information had been bribed, blackmailed, scammed, and threatened into not releasing their vile secrets. Others who refused to believe it were either assassinated or treated the same way as the ones who knew the Maiars' intentions. Daemus had Lyrid drafted into the Agni forces so he could teach them the ways of human combat. The Agni's skills in human combat developed drastically until almost every last Agni could fight just as well, if not better, than Lyrid. He discussed his plan to attack the Maiar with the nobles of Gana-Isha until they decided on a choice of action. The spellcasters opened the portal once again and, with the assistance of Lyrid, they traveled to the home of the Maiar. They lived in a giant walled kingdom in the middle of the ocean. Although they were terrified of the water, Lyrid helped them to disguise themselves as humans in hooded cloaks and sail across the ocean to the fortress. The foolish guards let them in thinking that Lyrid was telling the truth when he said that the Agni were weakened and now was the time to attack. He was invited to a discussion with the Maiars' new king, Tyriohl, and they discussed plans to attack the Agni. Meanwhile, the Agni were visiting local forges and shops and buying various weaponry and armor. They hid away for a few hours, preparing for the attack and, still cloaked, rushed to the castle. Some sneaked in through windows behind the castle, and others came in through the front. They flanked Tyriohl and managed to kill him. For a long while, the battle against the Maiar raged on. The tides shifted constantly, sometimes in favor of the Agni, and sometimes in favor of the Maiar. The Maiar did have the advantage of having complete control of the Agnis' one weakness, water. Either way though, the unrelenting flames of the Agni were powerful enough to keep burning in even the most dire situations. Many died for both forces. Secretly, a group of Maiar were appointed as leaders. They retreated into their castle and turned it into a stronghold, keeping the Agni at bay. Since they were trapped in their castle, they could not send out a courier to ask for reinforcements. However, a boat-full of tradesmen docked at the Maiar kingdom one day and, finding the Agni attacking the Maiar, returned to the other kingdoms to call for reinforcements. Weeks later, armies of Dwarves, Elves, Yanar, and Tigran arrived. The humans later arrived to assist the Agni when they found out that they had spared the humans' king and that he was assisting the Agni. The armies of the Agni and Humans were guided each by their own grand leader and fought against the opposing forces. Unfortunately, the Agni and Humans were backed down and retreated, nearly having their boats destroyed as they left for the homeland. The Agni began to spread into the human kingdoms and humans began to spread into the Agni kingdoms. They became great allies. At the age of 243, Daemus tried to create a permanent unity for the Humans, Undead, and Agni. His efforts were quite successful and they became known as "The Union". The opposing forces were dubbed "The Warblood". After approximately 89 years of war, The Union was cornered and the Agni and Undead retreated into their kingdoms, sealing their gateways. Now here we are today, 494 years later at the time of the rediscovery of Gana-Isha. The Agni were forced to destroy the invading humans who had not known of The Union due to their shorter lifespans as well as the other invaders. They defeated their forces with very little effort but found out that after such a long dormancy, the gateway was far too rested and powerful to be closed, even with the assistance of their greatest spellcasters. They decided to rebuild The Union and truly defeat the enemies that plagued their land years ago. As of now, the Agni are spreading into Human and Undead kingdoms once again and reforming the fighting force that had shattered so long ago. However, they only have a short amount of time before they are remembered by the former Warblood. They also must face the fact that some of their own people are rebelling and joining The Warblood in hopes of an easy way out of the war. Aside from that, Daemus, in hopes of recreating The Union left the Agni under the temporary leadership of one of his good friends, Mau'osalef, and joined a faction of mixed races known as Fellowship. This is a message to every last citizen of the world, of every race, of every gender, of every personality. Prepare for war..... Category:(RP) Stories